Blackmail
by tkmemmott
Summary: This story is a continuation to my story Down the Rabbit Hole We Go, this is the story of how Drew tried to gain custody of Ralph. This is just a one-shot and can stand on it's own if you don't read Down the Rabbit Hole but read that one too. (Rated for T for language) (Waige fluff) Sorry I hate Drew and it shows so if you like him don't read...


**A/N Alright so this story is set in the same universe as my story "Down the Rabbit Hole We Go" This is the story of Drew trying to fight for custody of Ralph. I hope you all enjoy, Please let me know what you think by reviewing or through PM. I'm sorry it's a bit short but I hope you can still enjoy it. It was definitely fun to write :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion or any of its characters. There is also a quote from the show said by Drew. I do NOT claim that quote as my own writing.**

 **Blackmail**

Paige couldn't believe it…She just couldn't believe that he would stoop that low… What happened to, " _You were always an amazing mother, so whatever you decided to do that's the right move,"_

She didn't know what she was going to do. He was claiming that Paige was putting Ralph in danger with her job and being an irresponsible mother. He was using the time Ralph climbed into the incinerator shaft as evidence. He was trying to take Ralph away from her… He was trying to take the most important person in her life away from her. She couldn't allow this to happen…She wouldn't allow this to happen.

Everyone was shocked when Paige walked into the garage in a bad mood. That was a side of Paige that they had never really seen before. As Paige threw her bag down Walter decided that he needed to talk to her.

"Paige?" Walter said looking down at his obviously frustrated girlfriend. They had been dating for 5 months now. "Can you come up to the loft with me for a second?" Walter figured that this conversation should be done in privet.

Paige looked up at Walter then without a word stood from her desk and walked towards the stairs leading to the loft. Walter looked at the rest of the team and then wordlessly followed her. When they entered Walter's bedroom Paige collapsed on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Walter asked sitting down next to her and reached for her hand.

"Walter…" Paige's voice cracked, then came the tears…

"Paige, what happened?" Walter asked. He knew that Paige didn't cry that hard over nothing. Paige was an emotional person but not like this, this was serious and even Walter with his low EQ could tell that.

"He's…He's trying to take Ralph" Paige's voice was so shaky.

"Who's trying to take Ralph?" Walter asked concern written all over his face. "Paige talk to me, what's going on?"

"Drew…" Paige said crying even harder. "He's trying to get…to g-get full custody."

"WHAT?!" Walter yelled then his tone softened. "Paige this isn't going to happen…I promise you that I won't let him take Ralph from you. No judge or jury would be dumb enough to give Drew custody."

"Oh Walter, what am I going to do?" Paige leaned in to cry into Walter's chest. "I can't lose him." Came Paige's muffled voice.

"You won't," Walter mumbled. "And I only state facts."

Paige cried into Walter's chest for at least 5 minutes when there came a knock at the door and in walked Toby without waiting for anyone to answer.

"Hey Cabe's…" Toby began then he saw Paige pulling away from Walter's embrace and the wet spot on Walter's shirt.

"We'll be down in a minute." Walter said knowing that Toby was going to tell them about a case.

"Okay," Toby said taking one last look at Paige and then left the room abruptly. Walter couldn't help but think about how very out of character that was of Toby.

"I'm sorry Walter, look at your shirt…" Paige began.

"I guess it's a good thing I have a whole closet of shirts not ten feet from here." Walter said standing up, placing a kiss on Paige's forehead then proceeding to take his shirt off to change into another one. After Walter changed he turned back to Paige. "Come on." Walter put his hand out. "Let's go down stairs, as soon as the case is over we'll come back up here and talk about how we're going to kick Drew's ass."

That caused Paige to laugh. She took his hand and down the stairs they went.

 **After the Case**

The case had been a pretty easy open and close one. Walter and Toby did most of the work, which no one really complained about. By the time the team got back to the garage it was time for Paige to go and pick up Ralph from school.

"Walter, I have to go pick up Ralph." Paige said as she grabbed her bag. "I'll be back in about half an hour."

She walked over and kissed his cheek. "Love you." She smiled at him.

"Love you." Walter whispered and returned her smile.

With that Paige left the garage.

 **Walter's POV**

After Paige left Walter decided to do a more in depth background check on Drew Baker, hoping there would be something that he could use to either blackmail Drew into dropping the custody battle or bring up in court that would make it so he had no chance of winning.

While he was looking over Drew's past Toby walked over.

"Hey," Toby said sitting on the corner of Walter's desk.

"What?" Walter asked without looking up.

"Are you going to tell us what had Paige so upset this morning?" Toby asked.

"Nope," Walter said eyes still locked on his screen.

"Walter, we'll eventually find out." Toby pointed out. Walter knew that he was right but it wasn't his place to tell and he wasn't going to break Paige's trust in him.

"Not by me you won't." Walter reported. "Now go away I have work to do."

"Whatever's going on Walter it's got Paige pretty upset and you as well." Toby said. "If you need advice, you know where I am." With that Toby walked away.

" _What is going on with him?" Walter asked himself. "Why wasn't he psychoanalyzing everything?"_

Walter continued to look over Drew's file for anything that might help.

"Ah Ha." Walter shouted out loud on accident the second he saw something that would definitely help.

The whole team looked over at Walter with worried looks. "Sorry." Walter said trying to contain his joy.

" _Time to pay Mr. Baker a visit." Walter smiled to himself._

 **The Next Day**

Walter felt bad for lying to Paige but knew that she would not want him to blackmail Drew. She would want to do this the legal way but this way was the most efficient. So Walter talked to Cabe about making up a story about a nonexistent case so that he could go to Portland. Granted he didn't tell Cabe where he was going or what he was doing, all he said was he was doing it to help Paige and Cabe readily agreed.

So now Walter was sitting on a plane with 20 minutes left till he landed in Portland. He was looking back over the file and couldn't help but laugh at himself. He knew Drew was an idiot but he didn't realize just how stupid the jock truly was until he found this information yesterday.

Walter was now standing right outside of Drew's apartment door waiting for him to answer the door. Not 20 seconds after he knocked did Drew open the door. When Drew saw it was Walter he tried to close the door but Walter was expecting that and pushed himself inside the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Drew asked. Walter didn't say anything he just handed the baseball player the manila envelope in his hand and waited for Drew to open it. "What the hell's this?"

"Just shut up and open it." Walter said. Drew opened it and pulled out the papers. Walter watched Drew's face change from one of anger to one of worry and back to anger again.

"How in Gods name did you find this? These records are sealed." Drew asked shacking the papers in his hand, glaring at Walter the whole time.

"I'm the 4th smartest person to live, how the hell do you think?" Walter asked.

"What do you want?" Drew asked.

"You are going to drop this custody bullshit, then you're going to sign over all of your parental rights over to Paige and you will never contact them again." Walter stated plainly.

"And if I refuse?" Drew asked.

"Then I'll send those files to every baseball agency and team in the country and also to the Iowa police. Along with your address and personal contact information." Walter stated.

Drew glared at Walter.

"Fine." Drew said. "Get the fuck out."

With that Walter walked out feeling quit proud of himself.

 **Back in LA**

Walter walked into the garage later that night and when he saw Paige she ran to him.

"So Drew dropped the custody battle…" Paige said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't suppose you would know anything about that, would you?" Paige smirked.

"That's great news…" Walter said smiling at his girlfriend. "I couldn't possibly know what caused him to do that considering I was in New York all day."

Paige kissed him on the mouth.

"What was that for?" Walter asked.

"For being you." Paige said.

Walter and Paige walked up to the loft to have more privacy. Once Walter closed the door Paige dragged him to the bed. They began to kiss passionately, Paige wrapped her arms around Walter's neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Walter had his hands cupping her face. He put one of his hands on the small of her back. Paige leaned down to where she was laying on the bed and Walter above her.

One of his hands found the bottom of her shirt and slipped underneath it.

"Walter," Paige said breathing heavily as he trailed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone.

"Hm?" Walter mumbled to busy trailing his tongue along her neck to say actual words.

"Walter," Paige laughed causing him to look up at her. "Can we talk about where you really were today and then we can revisit this?"

"But this is much more appealing." Walter said kissing the skin right next to her right ear making Paige forget what she was trying to say for a minute. Then she lightly pushed him so she could sit up.

"Walter, I know that you would rather be doing other things right now, trust me so would I, but we need to talk about his." Paige said.

"Okay," Walter said sitting in front of her so that she could tell him whatever she wanted to.

"How did you get Drew to drop the lawsuit?" Paige asked turning serous.

"I…I found some information of Drew that was very…" Walter paused, what would be the right word. "Very intriguing."

"Do you care to share this information with me?" Paige asked.

Walter grabbed the extra folder that he printed off before he left and handed it to Paige. She looked at Walter questioningly then opened the folder. At first her eyes got very wide from shock and then she began to laugh historically.

"What the hell is this?" Paige asked turning the papers so that Walter could see them even though she knew that he had already seen them.

"Pretty damning isn't it?" Walter said.

"Ah yeah to say the least," Paige said still laughing. "Oh my god this is too much."

Paige laughing caused Walter to laugh.

"I can't believe you found this…" Paige said still laughing. Then she threw the papers to the floor and cupped Walter's face in her hands. "Thank you, Walt."

Paige kissed him like she had never kissed him before, with the image of Drew still in her mind causing her to laugh mid-kiss.

Life was amazing! Paige had her son and the best boyfriend in the world. She couldn't imagen a better life.


End file.
